revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Katherine Black
Katherine Black '''(aka Kate Taylor''') was the daughter of Malcolm Black and Lynn Wayburn. She became an FBI Agent, and was sent to the Hamptons by her father to get back the money David Clarke stole from him. As an FBI Agent she was in charge of the investigation of Conrad Grayson's murder. Biography Season 4 In "Contact", Chief Alvarez introduces Kate to officers Jack Porter and Ben Hunter. He explained Kate had been brought in to investigate Conrad Grayson's murder. Ben was anxious to show Kate around, but Kate had requested that Jack, who had a personal connection to the case, be the one to show her around. After the case was solved, Jack and Kate went for a drink. Ben saw the two together and got angry at Jack. In "Intel", Alvarez tells Jack, Kate, and Ben that they have one of the guys that had attacked David Clarke was in custody; but they are shocked to find that the guy they had, had hung himself. Kate later tells Jack she is leaving in the morning, and invites him to her room. Jack declines, but later changes his mind. As Kate is getting out of the shower, she receives a photo of Emily Thorne that says "Emily Thorne is the answer" Kate chuckles to herself and then hears a knock at her door. It's Jack and the two start kissing. In "Atonement", Kate and Jack attend Nolan Ross's party. Emily is onto Kate and steals her phone, so Nolan can hack into it. Emily is about to return it when Kate confronts Emily about taking her phone. She asks Emily if she is the one who took Conrad Grayson down and Emily confirms she did. Kate asks Emily for her help and says that Malcolm Black has her mother and is forcing Kate to work for him. Emily tells Kate to meet her at her house. When Kate arrives, Emily pins Kate against the wall and takes her unregistered gun, but gives it back to Kate. Kate tells Emily that David stole money from Malcolm and funnelled it into charities as a way to make amends. She says they can use money to draw Malcolm out. Emily says it's a good plan and asks Kate when she was planning on killing her. Kate says after they got the money, but plans change, and then draws her gun. Emily asks Kate if her story was made up and Kate says her mother is with Malcolm because he is Kate's father. Emily says it was a good plan to have a daughter in the FBI. Kate goes to shoot Emily, but she reveals she took out the bullets. Kate lunges at Emily and the two engage in a violent hand to hand battle all over the manor that ends with the two women crashing through a glass table. Emily is severely wounded as Kate scrambles to get her gun. Daniel Grayson arrives and tries to help Emily as Kate returns. Kate shoots Daniel twice, and then goes to shoot Emily. Jack arrives and shoots Kate, killing her instantly. Relationships Malcolm Black Kate seemed to love and obey her father to the point that she put herself in harms way (posing as an FBI Agent) to help him with his plans. Malcolm reciprocated his daughter's love, and became worried when she went missing. His last mission was to find out what happened to his daughter, and when he discovered that she was dead; he wanted revenge. Jack Porter It is unknown if Kate had any plans to use Jack or if she just fell for him. They had a pretty great relationship, and Jack refused to believe Kate could be working for Malcolm Black. Jack was forced to later kill Kate to protect Amanda, but he seemed to have developed real feelings for Kate. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes